This disclosure relates generally to X-ray systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for an improved digital X-ray radiographic tomosynthesis user interface and workflow.
In a conventional digital X-ray radiographic system, an X-ray beam is generated from a stationary X-ray source and projected through a patient to be imaged onto a stationary X-ray detector. A typical patient exam on a conventional digital X-ray radiographic system consists of one or several single exposure acquisitions each of a different projection of the patient's anatomy. Thus, the number of images for an exam may be quite limited.
In a digital X-ray radiographic tomosynthesis system, an X-ray beam is generated from an X-ray source moving within a limited angular range and projected through a patient to be imaged onto a stationary X-ray detector. Digital tomosynthesis is a limited angle imaging technique, which allows the reconstruction of three-dimensional (3D) images from a series of two-dimensional (2D) projection images of a patient. It enables 3D imaging of a patient to be generated from a series of 2D images. A series of 2D projection images of a patient are obtained, each at a different projection angle, and a 3D image is generated from the series of 2D projection images.
A digital tomosynthesis acquisition involves a series of low dose exposures during a single sweep of an X-ray source moving within a limited angular range of a stationary detector. 3D image data is generated in the form of a number of slices through the patient, each parallel to the detector plane. After the digital tomosynthesis acquisition, the digital tomosynthesis system reconstructs a number of planes called slices parallel to the detector. These slices show anatomical structures at different depths. The digital X-ray radiographic tomosynthesis system removes overlapping and overlaying structures and enhances the conspicuity (clarity and brightness) of structures in the different slices.
A digital X-ray radiographic tomosynthesis acquisition is quite different from a conventional digital X-ray radiographic acquisition, having a different configuration, different workflow, using different techniques, and providing different images, etc. Due to the complexity of a digital X-ray radiographic tomosynthesis acquisition, and the number of parameters that need to be specified, it is desirable to provide a simple user-friendly user interface that will allow a user to select the desired reconstruction, dose, and acquisition parameters based on the clinical requirements of each exam.
Therefore, there is a need for a digital X-ray radiographic tomosynthesis system having an improved user interface with a set of user-friendly interfaces that can assist users in selecting preferences, desired dose and reconstruction settings, without needing to understand or become involved in the complexities of the tomosynthesis technique.